


never knew loving could hurt this good.

by smallbump



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>connor joins troye for the release of wild and he's nervous but also really happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	never knew loving could hurt this good.

**Author's Note:**

> so i assumed troye would be in australia for the release but he left the country???? this isn’t making as much sense as i wanted it to but hopefully it’ll work anyway. after all, it is fiction so.. (sorry for the super cheesy title)

It’s the night before the release of his EP  _Wild_ , the tray from the room service is empty of food, only dirty plates and glasses are left. Troye moves it over to the table and sits back on the bed again, it dips down a bit as he gets comfortable, crossed legs and back hunched forward to reach Connor, who is leaned against the bed frame, his legs crossed too and arms outstretched to reach Troye’s hands. The first song plays again, Connor begged that they listen to  _Wild_  on repeat throughout the night and Troye wasn’t exactly arguing against that. He’s too proud of these songs.

Troye wasn’t expecting – only hoping – Connor would fly to Sydney for the release, but found himself not being surprised when he did. He appreciates it a lot more than he shows, but he’s tired. Connor understands, he hopes. If not, he will make up for it somehow, maybe not today or tomorrow but later.   
Connor is being there with him during all the big moments nowadays, whether it’s birthdays or video shoots or album releases. He’s there. One hand away, one hug away. There’s something about Connor’s constant and endless support that makes everything so much easier to get through. It makes him realise just how much he values Connor’s thoughts and opinions on everything he does, because he’s not as nervous putting something out there when Connor’s been saying it’s perfect non-stop for two days before. And it makes him want to do well.

“Are you nervous?” Connor asks, taking Troye’s hand and intertwining their fingers only to let go after a few seconds, playing with his fingers instead. He has Troye’s hands in the lightest grip, stroking them with his own. He’s looking down at their hands as if it fascinates him and Troye wonders how such a simple touch can make his heart beat faster, yet he feels calmer.

His eyes move from Connor’s face and down at their hands too, “A little,”

“But that’s normal, I guess,” he says after a moment of thought. It’d be worse if he weren’t nervous.

Connor nods, looking up at him for the first time in minutes and he instantly smiles, his tired eyes blink slowly. It’s late. “It’s going to be fantastic,” he says, to say something. Troye appreciates the thought. There’s really nothing else to say, nothing else that needs to be said by Connor. Him being here is enough.   
He pulls at Connor’s leg with his free hand and when he spreads them out, Troye crawls up in his lap, straddling Connor gently, arms wrapped around his neck. “At least you’re here,” Troye says quietly, pressing a kiss on Connor’s lips, smiling into it when he gets kissed back, he can feel how Connor breathes it in and he can feel Connor’s fingertips against his back, the lightest of touch and it makes him shiver and purr of how nice it feels.

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Connor replies, just as quietly against his mouth, with their foreheads brushing against each other. “But your breath is awful.”

“Didn’t know I had such a rude boyfriend,” Troye scoffs, sitting up straight with the hint of a smile breaking out when Connor sighs at him but he tries to frown anyway.

Connor mouths the word boyfriend back at him, whenever Troye refers to him as a boyfriend, he smiles and says it back, like it still baffles him. He always looks so much smaller and younger in those moments, Troye wish he could keep it forever. Troye wish he could make Connor feel like that for the rest of his life. So instead of keeping up with the banter and stupid sayings, he just leans back against Connor, kissing him again despite his bad breath. Maybe he won’t care as much this time.   
If he keeps on kissing him, Connor won’t have a chance to complain. Though he doesn’t seem to be doing so any time soon, with how he pulls Troye closer to him, one arm around his waist and the other cupping his cheek. Troye is always surprised by how much he can miss kissing whenever they’re away from each other; he is always surprised at how nice and lovely it is. He thinks these moments are the benefits of a long-distance relationship, when it feels like you’re kissing each other for the first time again.

“Seriously though, your breath is horrendous. Never have curry again,”

Troye pouts, “But I love curry.” He feels small where he sits, completely surrounded by Connor’s limbs and bones and everything. So it only makes sense for him to talk like he’s a five year old and it probably sounds stupid but he’s tired and wants Connor to keep kissing him anyway, bad breath or not. He wants to be held and wanted and feel like he’s the most important thing in the world right now. (Maybe he is more nervous than he wants to admit, even to himself.)  
Connor’s bubbling laugh is running through the air of the hotel room, and he does kiss Troye again, bad breath or not, and he does hold him and tells him he loves Troye a lot. And he says again that tomorrow is going to be fantastic, because of course he can tell that Troye actually is more nervous than just a little bit.

It often baffles Troye how well Connor seems to know him.

“I love you too,” Troye says and Connor smiles.

They kiss once more before Connor says, “Okay, honestly, brush your teeth now.”

“Rude,” Troye mutters.

Connor pushes him off and gets them both going to the bathroom, Troye brushes his teeth twice just to be annoying and it works of course, Connor sighing and shaking his head as he leaves Troye to be during his second time around of brushing his teeth. He laughs; mouth full of toothpaste and everything feels so easy. It’s just him and his boyfriend having a laugh before bed, like it’s supposed to be. Like he wants it to be.

When he gets back, lights are out and Connor is already undressed in bed, phone in hand. Troye often looks at Connor and sees all the soft edges and curves of his body, where his skin is much smoother than it might look and he sees all the spots where he likes to kiss him. All the spots Connor likes to be kissed, he’s learned them over the year but every now and then, he’ll find a new one and it’s always as exciting to hear the soft moans and pleasurable sighs coming from his boyfriend as Troye yet again explore his body from head to toe. Troye loves to kiss Connor and it doesn’t always have to be on the mouth.

The sound of him undressing makes Connor look up from his phone, eyes widening and smile growing. Troye would love to know what runs through his mind with that look in his eyes but Connor stays quiet, until Troye is lying next to him, in the middle of the bed because neither of them cares about sides or personal space like that.   
Connor kisses him on the cheek.

“You’ve been working on this for so long now, and tomorrow it’s finally happening,” he says, sounding as if he’s equally as excited as Troye is. It gives him goose bumps thinking about it, everything that he’s been working on for the past year or so is finally about to be out in the open.  

“I’m really, really nervous now.”

“I know, I can feel your heartbeat,” Connor says, with one arm thrown over Troye’s chest and a quiet laugh following his words. It’s not harsh, just sweet and it honestly doesn’t help at all, something Connor probably realise as he adds, “But it’ll be great.”

Troye decide to believe him completely this time. He takes his phone from the night stand and shuts off the music, having sex to your own music is a bit too much, even for Troye. 


End file.
